galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Space Pirate 11b
Chapter 11b: Rewards Continuation... He glanced to Stahl and said. “I am still theoretically the boss of this outfit, even if I lately feel myself compelled to explain myself to Cadets. So don’t give me that look of yours.” Stahl shrugged, had the same stoic face as always, but his eyes could not hide his amusement. The Admiral of the Fleet got up from his place after taking a good swallow of the wine and made a waving gesture with his hand and said. “Midshipmen get over there on the dance floor and get to attention, for what I am about to do it is simply tradition to stand in attention.” We all scrambled to the empty spot between the tables and made a neat row and stood to attention. McElligott flanked by Stahl and Cherubim slowly walked down the row and stopped, turned and faced us. “I celebrate you on this important day, as you join these traditions and vow to support and defend the United Stars Constitution. The freedoms we enjoy depend vitally on the service you and your forebears have undertaken in our behalf. Indeed, I wish that there were more of you. You have jumped to planet surfaces, challenged your bodies and your brains and become mentally and physically prepared for service. You have our respect for your choices, our admiration for your commitment, and our deep gratitude for your willingness to confront dangers on our Union behalf in the months and years to come.” He stepped before Har-Hi: “I hereby commission you to full Lieutenant of the United Stars Navy with all the commensurate responsibilities and privileges of that rank.” That was unexpected. He did the same to everyone down the line. It was a surprise that he promoted everyone not just Ensign, or Junior Grade but to Full Lieutenants. Now he promoted Wetmouth and graduated her, I was the last standing next to her, but he stopped and did not promote me. As much as it surprised me, somehow I expected it. They marked my absence against me or something like that. The Admiral said. “At ease Lieutenants.” I remained in attention. Wetmouth was the first saying. “Sir, have you by any chance forgotten to promote Eric? He deserves it at least as much as we.” The old Admiral said. “No Lieutenant Wetmouth, I promoted everyone I wanted to promote at this point. Ensign Olafson you may stand at ease as well.” Har-Hi stepped forward.”Sir, as I understand this is a commission and one of those rights you spoke off, is to reject it and give it back, right?” McElligott gasped and said.”You want to reject your commission?” Now they all stepped forward and as if out of one mouth they said:”Yes.” Narth said.”I remember very vividly the injustice done to Eric, very recently and it was you who promised him improvement and fairness. You made this promises to keep Narth in the Union. What has he done this time to deserve... ?” I held up my hand.”Friends, you worked hard for this, don’t throw it away. You won the Reagan trophy because you knew I would have wanted it. Now I want you to be good officers. That I have failed to achieve their recognition has their reasons I am sure. They are Admirals and Immortals after all.” Cherubim’s face did not change, but her eyes glittered as she looked at the Old Admiral. “Maybe some of us are a little out of touch with their humanity.” Admiral Stahl’s face was as unreadable as always. Something beeped and the Old Admiral looked at his wrist com. “She is here just on time, if everyone would follow me now?” Stahl winked at me as we turned and walked to the Elevator. As spacious as the elevator cabin was, it would not hold us all. So Wetmouth, Krabbel, Stahl and I waited for the second car. Wetmouth asked. “Do you know why Eric wasn’t promoted, Sir?” He looked at her and said. “Indeed I do.” I shrugged.”Doesn’t matter anyhow, this duality of standards that hold true for some and not for others is a theme that follows me since I joined.” Stahl sighed. “Eric I know. But this time it is really different. My old friend is a bit peculiar about how he does things. He was an old man before he became an immortal and he has forgotten how it is to be young. Do you trust me?” “Yes Sir I do.” “Then just wait a few more hours.” After the elevator ride we joined the others in the main concourse of the Richter 4 space port. And we all followed the kilt wearing Admiral onto a Slide belt. A black skinned Captain, who was even taller than Shaka, but otherwise could have been a brother joined us on the belt and introduced himself as Captain Bangizwe. He greeted Shaka and said while bowing deeply. “I did not expect to meet the son of Chacka Chitauli. What an honor.” Wetmouth whispered to me.” That means Important Leader, who tells us the law.” Shaka returned the greeting and said. “It prides me to see a man of our tribe so far from home.” The slide belt we travelled on changed directions at a belt junction and passed through a tunnel onto an alley between two of the petal shaped landing fields. One of the frequent sand storms pelted the transparent tunnel that protected us from the planet’s atmosphere and weather conditions. There on the landing field next to the Shetland stood another modern Ultra Battle ship. The black captain said to Shaka. “Your highness that is my ship, the USS Atlantis. One day you might helm one of these if you get a rating high enough.” McElligott laughed. “Captain, do you know how many posting requests exist for that young man? You would be lucky to get him. This Helmsman has a Fleet Helm position efficiency rating of 812!” The tall Captain made a wiping motion with his hand and said. “That is impossible, only Virtu Helmsmen who have the gift could possibly get a rating like this and we all know Virtu Helmsmen with the Special talent and a rating of over 340 are barely able to talk and usually turn completely crazy after only a few years.” As we were carried past the Battle ship Shaka responded angrier than I had ever seen him before. “You would not have greeted me as the son of Chacka Chitauli if you had seen me a few years ago, but ignored me as they all do. My father the King at first rejected me and only because the Navy puts so much value on persons suffering from this form of Autism he considers me useful. But the Navy isn’t any better because the Fleet treats Virtu helm talents like idiots, good for one thing only. Autism is useful to the Navy but it is still a burden to those who suffer it. I managed with great difficulty to get into a regular Midshipman program for my third year and that made all the difference. Would it surprise you if I tell you that none of my friends are below a Helm rating of 300?” The Battle ship captain looked at us surprised and McElligott said to him, most amazing is the fact that Lieutenant Shaka Chitauli has excellent fighting skills, is a Blaster marksman, knows tactical and is an excellent engineer.” Wetmouth put her hand on Shaka’s shoulder. “Not to mention that he currently works on his biotronic science PhD.” Captain Bangizwe gasped. “How is this possible?” Shaka’s tone was still sharp as he answered.”Because my friends never make me feel sick or special. I was always integrated in everything and they helped me and were there for me when I fought the nightmares of my so called gift. My therapist says I am almost completely cured, without any psycho surgery and still I am a good helmsman and can use the gift. I say treat helmsmen like people and not like special outsiders.” McElligott looked to Shaka and said. “Your critique has not fallen on deaf ears. I want you to help me write new guidelines and we will change how Virtu Helmsmen are trained and treated.” While this discussion went on the slide belt had carried us way past the landing field now and moved across the dust and dirt plain towards the mountains. The old Fleet Admiral explained. “It might come to a surprise to you, but Richter Base was not built by accident or as a forgotten base project, as some bureaucrats green lighted. All this was a carefully planted story.” He snickered. “You see, there is one thing we Immortals do better than others and that is long term planning. We set things in motion that bear fruit, decades or even centuries later.” He looked straight at me as he said. “Some think of me as an old fool and perhaps in some ways I am, but ever since the Freespace Treaty was signed, I wanted a base as close to it as possible, yet no one really paying any attention to it. Yes a base has to be manned and Cardwell and his cronies turned out to be criminals, but I made certain from the start that he had no access to the really important things and their days were numbered. Maybe he had told you that there was still construction going on.” I simply nodded as he was still looking at me. The slide belt tunnel merged with the base of the mountains and went underground. Stahl wrinkled his forehead and crossed his arms. “You scheming son of a gun, I think I need to pay a little more attention to the little side things you do.” The kilt wearing Admiral grinned like a Neo Viking in an Ax store and said. “All this is part of Project Fish and now the project has turned into Operation Fish and those of you present will learn what this Operation is all about.” The slide belt carried us moments later back into the open and onto the surface. McElligott said.”Richter Base has more than one landing field and more than one space port.” He made a sweeping gesture over the mountain surrounded Duro-Crete landing field. “This is Richter Port II” A space ship was resting on its landing gear in the center of the field. I had never seen a ship like this. It had clear Terran lines, but there were no ISAH pods. Its bow looked much like the head of a Rock Shark, a broad round chisel shape that flowed into a streamlined flattened cylinder that softly increased to a massive aft. I estimated the ship to be between 800 and 900 meters long. At its stern it was perhaps four hundred meters across, slowly narrowing to that chisel shaped bow. It was not navy gray, but shimmered in an onyx gray titanium color and instead of armor plating I noticed a fine pattern of hexagonal shapes all across its skin. It stood on four wide landing pads and an IST shaft was lowered to the ground, underneath and near its rear end. On the high end it featured the Union flag. There was no name stenciled on its hull as far as I could see. I noticed my mouth going dry. The ship looked aggressive, elegant, fast and dangerous at the same time. The black Captain spoke first. “What in the world is that?” McElligott said with pride in his voice.”This is Project Fish. It is the ship that does not exist. The very first and so far only of its class and type, Ladies and Gentlemen, behold the USS Tigershark.” His words must have been heard by someone or something as now the name appeared across its hull near the bow. Elfi said. “It looks sleek and fast. It will be almost a shame when it is done and they add ISAH Pods.” Circuit spoke without taking his eyes off the ship.”If I am right, this ship does not need any.” McElligott patted his metallic shoulders. “You are quite right indeed.” Now I noticed the almost invisible purplish shimmering force field bubble extending around the ship, the slide belt carried us past that shield and ended thirty meters off the IST shaft. Since McElligott stepped through the force field curtain at the end of the slide belt tunnel, it was apparent that there was a breathable atmosphere inside that ship encasing bubble. The lowered IST shaft was guarded by two Marines and two battle robots that only remotely looked like Cerberus bots. As we went closer I could see the blue diamond shaped insignia with the white skull and cross bones over the red rendering of the number one. I was not close enough to read the small words that were also part of that insignia, but I knew them of course as they were the motto of the Marine First Recon Battalion: Swift, silent, deadly. The most elite of all Marine Units, nicknamed the Deadly Ghosts. There were rumors and stories about them but no one I knew had ever seen members of that Unit, McElligott explained. “The Marines are wearing the first prototypes of a brand new Battle suit design codenamed Gilgamesh-MBS. These new main battle suits are the first fully cloakable suits unlike the adaptive camouflage of the Quasimodos. The Marines and the fleet will eventually in three or four years see the first Gilgamesh suits that will then replace the Quasimodos. These suits are completely Psi-neutral and incorporate Micro Translocator Cannons, TKU Gatlings and Intelligent AM warhead drones which are just the tip of the iceberg in terms of offensive capabilities.” Stahl whistled. “I need to get me one of these.” McElligott was not done as he walked over to the robot and said and these are “SII’s newest development the still top secret FENRIR Type I Battle robots. I seen some battle tests and even I was scared seeing what they can do, and no you can’t have any, Richard. Only 60 exist so far and they are part of this ship. The Marines saluted and Stahl returned the greeting said to them” Ooorah and Semper Fi, boys.” The two Marines lost their stoic facial expressions and brimmed with visible pride. “Sir I shall die a happy man now, meeting the First Marine in person. Semper Fi, Sir!” McElligott rolled his eyes. “He simply can’t pass any Marine guard without doing this schpiel. You’ve been a Marine, what 15 years and you’re an Admiral now for 3000?” Stahl grinned. “I have been, was and will be a Marine first. You should talk, still wearing a kilt 4560 light years away from Scotland.” Despite all the incredible technology presented to us, I could not help but find this friendly banter between those two Immortals amazing. It made them, despite their titles and reputation, very human. The prospect that I might indeed become one of them seemed a little less frightening as I realized this. McElligott ignored the last squib of Stahl’s and said to us. “The IST is the first functional Trans Sonic Inter Ship Transport system in existence and travel time to any deck is less than a second. During Battle Stations, the doors will open and close in less than a second. So you basically run in and without stopping you will come out running at any deck you chose. It’s almost as fast as teleportation.” He added that the IST is limited to three standard persons, or one Saturnian. So who will go first?” I was completely caught off guard as Stahl simply pushed me in and followed. The door closed faster than an eye blink and opened again and we were already at the command deck. That’s what a screen displaying a pictogram told me projected onto the corridor wall across the IST. The cross section of this corridor had the same contour as a wide based egg, smooth and round except for the floor of course. Corridors on regular Union ships were rectangular or octagonal. The ship smelled as all brand new machines always did, it was a scent that could not really be described but everyone instantly recognized it. The soft curved walls were about 5 meters apart and the corridor was perhaps 7 meters tall at its apex. Like in all Union ships the walls were white, but the floor did not have the usual mustard yellow carpet, but a black surface that felt like walking over an inch of rubber matting. I barely had time to look around when the others were all here. Like a boy with his new toy, McElligott took the lead again and we followed him through that oval shaped Corridor. At intervals of ten meters were black and yellow striped sections. After we had passed three of these we passed a double robot guard and onto the bridge. It had the usual horseshoe arrangement of the duty stations around a raised central command chair. The entire front was currently transparent and gave a great view over the sloping bow section, the landing field and the mountains around it. A man that almost looked like a brother to Stahl stood up from the command chair. He too was tall and had an athletic figure. His hair was cut just maybe a hint longer as that of the Eternal Soldier but that’s where the similarities ended. His eyes had an almost yellow shade and a distinctive black thin circle around his outer iris. They were more disturbing than the reptile eyes of a Shiss. I was sure I had never seen colder, more piercing eyes than those. There also was a hint of a brutal and cruel line around his mouth. He wore an expensive looking business suit and said to McElligott.”This is the first time I ever delivered a ship myself, but I am certain I have never flown anything as fast.” “I doubt your Raven or the Black Sirius is much slower than this one, Rex.” The man addressed as Rex said. “Trust me, compared to this fish the Raven is a distant second.” He then touched the hand rest of the Command seat and said. “Ship, recognize Rex Schwartz.” The ships Computronic responded with a well modulated female voice. “Recognized.” “Transfer of all Command Codes to Fleet Admiral McElligott.” “All Command Codes have been transferred.” The man in the business suit said to McElligott. “Schwartz Industries hearby completes the delivery of Small Container Courier Craft SCCC 56.” McElligott shook the man’s hand. “Thank you.” I thought that if this was indeed Rex Schwartz, and everything pointed to the fact that he was, then this was the richest, most controversial and perhaps most powerful man in this Galaxy and he had personally delivered this ship. He then brushed past the Admiral and to everyone’s and my surprise he took Wetmouth in his arms and lifted the Sojonit of her feet and his cold voice suddenly had a warm undertone and rang with affection. “I didn’t know you would be here. If I knew I would have brought you something. You could have called you know.” Wetmouth had her arms around the neck of the man and said. “Dad, I had no idea I would be here until only moments ago. All this is very hush, hush and secret and I did call you just before we left the Devi. Besides the only gift you needed to bring was you.” Everyone stared while he let her down and said. “I see you made Lieutenant already, but I knew my girl would make it. Now if you have had enough of all this, could you come with me, Linda is missing you and so am I.” McElligott said with big eyes. “Lt. Wetmouth is your daughter?” Wetmouth said. “Sir, this is the man who helped me to become a citizen and he adopted me and yes I consider him the father I never had.” McElligott glared at Stahl. “Of course you knew about this.” “Naturally, Rex called me the day she joined to keep an eye on her. So a Sojo could join unrestricted by her chosen religion.” To the Mega Tycoon, Wetmouth said. “Dad, these are my friends and this is Eric. I have told you about him.” The man took my hand and said. “Nice to meet you Mr. Olafson.” Then he greeted the others by name. To Wetmouth he said after he was done. “Well you know where home is, whenever you want to come home.” “I do, Dad and I will come home as soon as I can.” After this unexpected development Mr. Schwartz boxed the black Captain in the side and said. “Do you think I can hitch a ride in that metal mountain of yours?” Captain Bangizwe showed his white teeth in a deep grin. “I might be able to squeeze you somewhere in an equipment locker or something.” Mr. Schwartz laughed. “All fine with me as long as you make Gazelle Burgers.” “I’ll only do that if you play chess with me and let me win just once.” “It’s a deal.” The ultra rich tycoon had his arm over Bangizwe’s shoulder and the two left laughing and talking. McElligott shook his gray head.”He could buy any delicacy in the universe and for the last seventeen days he talks about nothing else but the burnt meat things Bangizwe fabricates. Ever since I told him it would be the Atlantis that takes him back.” Stahl still was staring into the direction of the bridge access door where the two had left. “Rex and M’butu have been close friends for a long time and besides Captain Bangizwe is a great cook and those burgers are delicious.” McElligott sighed and then looked straight at me.”So Mr. Olafson, what do you think of her so far?” “Sir, about whom?” “The ship of course, Mr. Olafson.” “Sir, I am certain this is a fine ship and all, but what would the opinion of a Midshipman matter to you, Sir?” McElligott changed his gaze to Stahl. “He does this sarcastic thing almost as good as you.” Back addressing me he said. “You’d better have an opinion; this is going to be your ship.” Stahl grinned all over his entire face and I was speechless. Now the mysterious blonde spoke for the first time since all this developed and Cherubim said. “Obrock you forgot something.” McElligott touched his forehead.”Of course, maybe I am getting old after all.” He stepped a few steps back and said.”Attention on Deck.” It was actually weird to see even Stahl snap to attention, but we all followed suit in less than second. The kilt wearing Admiral centered himself before me and said. “I, Admiral of the Fleet, Obrock McElligott and in accordance of our laws and sacred traditions commission you Eric Olafson to the rank of Captain of the United Stars of the Galaxies Space Navy on this day the 23rd of October 5018 and give you command of this vessel, the USS Tigershark, with all the commensurate responsibilities and privileges of this rank.” My friends cheered but I gave them a sign and they quieted down and then I said. “Sir it honors in the highest order, that you deem me to be worthy. To reach this position was and is the declared goal of my life. However as I would be responsible for the lives of everyone aboard and to fulfill this duty and the tasks you will give this ship in such a manner and utmost compliance with the high standards of this Navy, I must decline this commission as I do not have the experience and the wisdom that is required.” It was deadly quiet after the words I had said and McElligott put his hand on my shoulder. “You may never know how much you just have risen in my opinion of you. I happen to know how badly you want this and to show me that you are willing to decline it, due to a grasp and understanding what this post means, erases the objections I had.” Stahl said. “Know this Eric, it was I who recommended you and I have confidence in your abilities. You must also know that this rank is of course temporary and after you have completed the mission we have for you, you will be a Lieutenant like the others and I will send you to Command school and if you graduate there your rank will be made permanent.” He too put his hand on my other shoulder and added. “I trusted you with the Devastator and all the lives on board, including mine.” Narth, even though he was technically in attention said. “I trust you and I will take your orders no matter to what end.” Har-Hi also spoke while still standing in attention. “I will follow you to the Demon infested Bad lands and back.” I tried to swallow and said. “Sir, I reconsider and accept the commission.” McElligott pinned the eagle shaped pins on each side of my shoulders and shook my hand. “May God or the deity you worship give you wisdom, Captain Olafson. For all intent and purposes you are a Captain and the acting part is a technicality that has no place in communications or address.” He stepped back and both Admirals and my friends saluted me. Then McElligott said. “Ship recognize McElligott, Obrock Admiral.” “Recognized.” “Transfer all Command codes to Olafson, Eric Captain.” “All Command codes have been transferred. Ship systems now recognize Captain Olafson.” The Blonde woman said. “I give you two hours to celebrate, Captain Olafson and as a Captain of a newly comissioned ship you can go through all fleet personnel records and pick and request your senior staff. Maybe you might even chose one or the other from the personnel present on Richter base, that would speed up the transfer and might even solve the problem you had earlier while mulling at the dinner table. After those 120 minutes we all must meet in your Conference room and discuss your part in Operation Fish.” Why she was giving orders I could not say as she had no apparent rank but since both Stahl and the Admiral of the Fleet were present there was no doubt she was authorized to do so. The three immortals left the bridge without much further ado. It had just begun to sink in, I was standing on my bridge. This was my ship, I had made it.” I turned to my still at attention standing friends. “Circuit would you like to be my Chief Engineer?” He made a strange whistling sound and “Eric, I mean Captain. I already feared you would not ask me. Of course I will be your Engineer.” It filled me with a sense of joy as I said. “We do have at least 116 minutes. Instead of celebrating you might want to check your engines? He whispered and what he said sounded like a payer. “My engines.” Then he went to the bridge door and I think he made the 12 meters distance in less than three jumps and just before he disappeared he yelled. “My Engines.” I turned to Mao. “Mr. Mao Mao Vouza, I need a tactical Officer and I was hoping you had no other plans.” Mao smiled from one ear to the other saying. “No Sir, I have no other plans.” He rubbed his hands and said. “I still have 114 minutes to check out what this baby has got.” And with that he sat behind the Tactical console. Krabbel whipped on his legs up and down.”Eric, please, please let me have Navigation. You know I am good at that.” He then added:”I mean Captain.” “I could not ask for a better Navigator, Mr. Krabbel.” To Elfi I said.”Ms. Petetis, I am not sure what your plans after graduation were, but I could use a Communications Officer.” She gave me a long look past her long lashes and then smiled.”My plans are to stick with my friends and be your Comm. Officer, Captain.” Hans crossed his big arms and looked at me. “Don’t even ask Eric. You know the answer.” I nodded. “Alright Mr. Neugruber, go check your Security Section, Armory and brig.” With an excited holler that made the deck plates vibrate he stomped past me and yelled happy before he left.”It all worked out. We’re together. Eric has his ship and I get my own Security department, with Fenris Robots. Have you seen those?” Then he was out the door and gone. Wetmouth approached me and kissed me tenderly and said shyly.”I am sorry, but I had to that before you are officially my Captain. Now make me your Science Officer, or else.” I said.”Of course, I would like you as my Science officer.” Shaka looked as he was suffering. So I said.”Mr. Chitauli a ship goes nowhere without a Helmsman. I know you have many offers, but if you like you can be the Helmsman of this ship.” He sighed.”I knew you would not forget me but still I could hardly wait. I can check out the Helm systems, right?” I nodded. “They are your systems.” He took my hand and squeezed it. “Thank you Eric, thank you for everything. Thank you Captain.” Now I said to Narth. “Are you with us or must you go again? A ship without OPS is not very effective.” “Not even Narth supreme could convince me to be somewhere else. I shall do my utmost to be the best Operations Officer to you I can be.” Finally I put my right hand on Har-Hi’s shoulder. I need someone to keep me in check and has more space traveling experience than any of us. I really need you to be my XO.” Har-Hi simply nodded, looked even more serious than usual and his yellow eyes sparkled with pride. He then said.”Thank you.” I had a ship and senior officers that also were my friends. I slowly approached the Command Chair and after a moment of reflection I slowly lowered myself into the seat Those still on the bridge applauded and said as if with one voice. “Captain Olafson.” Sitting here in that seat, my doubts were gone. I knew who I was, it didn’t matter if I was Eric, Erica or Freya; it didn’t matter if I indeed would be an Immortal or would die tomorrow. I had no idea what the future held for me. I had a ship, my ship and I was with the best friends anyone could have ever asked for. Maybe someone else would say I was a self important fool, but I was the Captain of a starship. Chapter 12 » Category:Stories